The Database Shared Resource (DBSR) is a new core within the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC), whose central function is to provide oversight and infrastructure for the development and maintenance of cancer-related clinical databases and link them to existing biobanks. Our overall objective is to stimulate multi-disciplinary clinical and translational research utilizing these databases and biobanks. Services provided include: ? Coordinating clinical database-related services with other shared resources ? Providing IT support for data storage, clinical data extraction, and quality measures ? Providing support and resources for questionnaire development for biobanks ? Disseminating information about the clinical databases and biobanks to the research community ? Reviewing requests to access the clinical databases and biobanks and tracking utilization There are currently sixteen cancer-related clinical databases and biobanks at Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC). Our goal is to standardize and streamline the management of these clinical databases and biobanks, ensure that they meet IRB, HIPAA, and CUMC IT Security requirements, and develop them into a valuable resource for the HICCC research community. This entails the coordination of efforts with other shared resources to facilitate recruitment and consenting of database participants, administration of epidemiologic questionnaires, collection of biospecimens, and extraction of clinical data from the cancer registry and electronic health record (EHR). Our future plans include integrating these cancer-related clinical database and biobanking efforts with the Personalized Medicine Research Initiative at CUMC and to develop more efficient ways of extracting clinical data from the EHR, including the use of patient portals. Our goal is to merge all of the disease-specific databases into one HICCC clinical database, which will enroll all newly diagnosed cancer patients and healthy at-risk individuals seen at our Cancer Center and link their epidemiologic questionnaire data and clinical information with tumor tissue, blood, DNA, and other biospecimens. The proposed total operating budget for the DBSR is $153,887, ofwhich we are requesting $35,223 from the CCSG.